


Top or bottom?

by Jethny



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Talking About Sexual Preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: “So this man, does he know how you feel?”“M-maybe? I don't know.” Tom’s mind can’t operate correctly now, while Jake’s hands are all over his face. “I guess I’m not the more subtle person, so he surely suspects something.”“Hm, that’s true. And do you know if he likes you?,” Jake continues, now caressing Tom’s jaw and cheek.“I don’t know... I, maybe. I hope.” Tom is not sure of anything anymore, except he’s madly in love with Jake, with his sexy voice, his ocean blue eyes and that he wants to taste his lips.“I’m sure he does. He would be stupid if not. And it’s impossible to not like you.”“Right… So maybe he would fuck me.” Jake’s hand tightened around Tom’s hair, and Tom has to bite his lips to not groan before he pursues. “Or even let me fuck him."ORTom asks Jake for some help with personal, sexual questions. That ends well.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 22
Kudos: 230





	Top or bottom?

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Русский available: [Сверху или снизу?](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9425375) by [Taracsacum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum)
> 
> Here we go again. Always them, because this pairing desperately needs more stories and I love them.  
Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. There is none intention to cause offence or harm against the actors.

One night, while they are at Jake’s apartment, relaxing in the couch, watching TV for what seems to be the thousand time since a few months, chatting about nothing, Tom feels he finally has the balls to ask. He feels confident enough, and so well at the moment, he just decides to take a chance.

“Remember when you told me you go both ways?,” Tom says all of a sudden, catching Jake’s attention right away, their eyes meeting. “And that, you know, you kind of prefer men?,” pursues Tom.

“Uh, yes Tom, hard to forget. What's about it?” Jake answers, taken aback and frowning, surprised by the fact that Tom is bringing back the topic suddenly, without any apparent reason.

“Well…” Tom hesitates a moment, chewing on his bottom lip, then he takes a deep breath and goes on. “Fact is, I do too. Like men.”

He gesticulates uncomfortably in the couch, anxiously waiting for Jake's response to his revelation, playing nervously with his hands, not daring to look at Jake.

“Oh, ok. That's… cool?,” Jake tries. “Sorry, I don't know what is the good way of answering that,” he says, giggling nervously. “Except that, yes, it’s fucking cool, and ok?”

Seeing how Tom was tense and not looking at him, Jake lands his hand on Tom’s knee, giving him a gentle stroke which makes Tom look at him. Jake’s smile and blue eyes reassure him instantly.

“Sorry… that was not subtle and rather brutal. I- I didn’t know how to tell you at the moment, when you, you told me.”

“No, no, it’s okay, really. I’m glad you tell me now.”

“Yes, I am too,” Tom responds.

“Thank you for your trust, Tom, really.”

Some seconds pass without any of them talking, they are just looking peacefully into each other eyes, smiling, until it turns uncomfortable, so they laugh to ease the awkwardness, and Jake removes his hand from Tom’s knee to give him more space, to let Tom focus and let him say what is hardly trying to tell him.

“Do you... I don't know, you want to talk about that? I mean, do you just found out it recently or-,” Jake starts to question Tom.

“Oh no, no, it's not new for me. I know for a couple of years, but it’s not something I feel the need to tell everyone” Tom specifies. “No I just, I... well, I’m wondering about, things, and I thought as you too... uh,”

“Like men?,” Jake offers, helping Tom with his visible shyness around the subject.

“Yes. I was going to say “have experience”, but yours is good too,” Tom jokes. “Anyway, sorry, I don’t know why I’m so stupidly shy.”

“It’s ok, I’m not going to judge anything you’re asking me. I swear.”

“Of course, I know, Jake. Thank you.” Tom sounds really touched. “So, okay, as you have experience…, cause you have, right?”

Tom is a man of curiosity after all, and he prefers to be sure before asking it properly.

“Yep, you could say that,” Jake smirks.

“Good, good. So, maybe you know things, sexual things, with men that I… don't really know yet?” Tom scratches his head, tensed.

“Oh, ok,” and then, Jake is finally seeing where Tom is going with his questions and nervousness. “Shoot your question, Tommy. I’ll answer.”

“O-kay… so, uh, I’m sorry in advance if I offend you. It's really not my intention. I just need someone to talk about it and…”

“Tom come on, just ask.”

“Ok. Do you... uh. Oh my god...Top or bottom?,” Tom blurts all at once, closing his eyes.

“I have to say… I wasn’t expecting that one,” Jake says after a few seconds of silence. “You know it’s a personal thing to ask Tom?”

Tom's face becomes livid, the fear of hurting Jake and having gone too far with his personal questions clearly visible on his face.

“Fuck sorry Jake, I overstepped boundaries I’m sorry, I’m-, please forget my stupid question, will you?”

Tom gets up abruptly from the couch, walking in place, clearly hesitating from leaving Jake's home so he is uncomfortable with the situation.

“Please, I’m really sorry Jake, just forget I asked, don’t be mad I was stu-”

“Both,” Jake interrupts his excuses.

“What?” Tom looks at him, mouth and eyes wide open, surprised. He’s so confused at the moment, he doesn’t understand what Jake is saying.

“Both,” Jake repeats.

“You’re mad at me?,” Tom asks, lost.

“No, Tom, they’re no reason to be angry. And I said, I do both,” Jake explains calmly.

“You... you do both? You, _oh!_ You do both. Oh god, you do both… Ok, my brain wasn’t ready for this information,” Tom babbles when understanding hits him.

“Well, first, you’re the one who asked. And secondly, really, may I ask why it’s so surprising?” Jake raised an eyebrow, seeming really interested by Tom’s reaction.

“It’s not, surprising, it’s just, because you… I mean you...? Fuck. Thank you for... the answer,” Tom says, trying to elude answering Jake’s question, because he doesn’t know how to explain his astonishment without blankly reveal his crush for Jake.

“No, no, come on, tell me what is it you’re having a hard time believing in?,” Jake insists. “The top or the bottom thing? I really want to know what you thought was the answer, uh?”

And with that, Tom can see that Jake is playing with him, that he’s not angry and maybe he’s even flirting with him as they have sometimes done it in the past, for fun. But right now, Tom can’t know what to make of it, even if it’s all he ever wished for, he doesn’t know how to react.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t... I just wasn’t expecting this possibility, I guess. But it’s great!”

“You know, it doesn’t have to be either top or bottom right? There is much more than just the aspect of penetrate or being penetrated.”

“Of course I know!,” Tom exclaims.

His cheeks are burning red from all the details Jake has just given him so naturally. How is he supposed to _not_ imagine Jake naked in bed, legs apart, waiting to be fucked, looking completely ravaged by the arousal. He doesn’t fucking know, he’s going to lose his mind for sure.

“I know, sorry. But... do you… Do you have a preference?”

Tom goes back to sit down delicately next to Jake, because he needs to be closer to him, and also because his legs won’t support his weight any longer if he stays up. And he waits anxiously for his answer.

“Well,” Jake begins, seeming to think about it a few seconds, before he continues, “If I’m being honest, I really like both.”

And the bomb is dropped. Tom’s heart won’t hang any longer.

“It depends on the feeling, the mood… the need, but mostly it depends on the partner, I think. If I have to chose, I’d say I prefer to top, but if I can, so yes, I will give and take. It’s nice to switch the roles sometimes.”

“It's... thank you for the _complete_ answer, and for trusting me with that.” Tom’s cheeks have never been so reddened. He doesn’t know where to look, he needs to say something, anything, but his mouth isn’t cooperating very well with him at the moment.

“Has it helped you? Whatever question you had?” Jake is so kind with him, attentive, while he’s picturing him on his hands and knees, ass up in the air. He’s a terrible man.

“Oh yes. Yes, thank you Jake, really. I’m sorry for the… awkwardness.”

“No, it’s cool don’t worry. I’m glad if it helps you in anything.”

Jake takes a sip of his beer which is on the coffee table. He plays a moment with the bottle by tapping his fingertips on it, Tom’s eyes not missing any of it. Jake seems a little nervous from the embarrassing silence that begins to settle, neither of them knowing how to resume a normal conversation after such an intimate exchange. It’s Tom who breaks it first.

“Are you not going to ask?” And he doesn’t need the specify what.

“Not if you don't want me to, no.”

Jake settles more comfortably, folding his legs on the couch under him, and Tom does the same, leaning on the back of the couch, facing him. That feels intimate, and he loves the feeling, this moment of confidence they are sharing right now.

“It’s really a personal thing Tom, so if you don’t want to tell, you just don’t say it,” Jake says, as if there was nothing complicated in it, it was as simple as that.

“I trust you, god, I trust you so much and you know it. That’s a proof if you need any,” Tom starts. “I want you to know, because you trusted me first, but the truth is… I kinda don’t know? Yet. I only have... bottomed, until now.” He’s nervously playing with his lips, chewing on them, and Jake can’t stop himself of staring at it. He shallows hardly as listening at Tom with attention.

“And… did you like it?”

“Fuck yes, of course,” Tom quickly responds, and Jake doesn’t know how he manages to not swear, or moan at the cheerful and instant answer, but he makes it.

“So now you’re wondering if the other way is as good?,” Jake asks.

“Yes,” Tom confesses. “I... I never really thought about it before because, I don't know, I thought I didn’t have the choice? That it was how it has to be.”

“What? What do you mean Tom?,” Jake eagerly questions, and Tom detects some worry and a bit of anger in Jake’s voice. “It’s your body, you do whatever you want with it. If you don’t want to or didn’t want to do it, it’s not ok Tom-“

“No, no wow, no that’s not that I swear!,” Tom hurry to interrupt. “It’s really not what I meant, don’t worry.” And Jake’s face relaxes, just as his body which is less tense. “It’s just… I’m a twink, right? For me it was just as it has to be, I’d have to bottom. And ok, saying this seems utterly stupid,” Tom laughs at the end of his explanation.

“So, you think that because of your physical?” At Jake’s tone, Tom knows he disapproves the idea.

“I know it’s silly, you don’t need to say it,” Tom prefers to say before Jake can judge him.

“It’s not,” Jake reassures him, putting his hand over Tom’s, stroking it softly. “But it’s not true, you just watched too many porn, Tommy,” Jake jokes, and he manages to make Tom laugh.

Then, he takes the opportunity to mess with Tom's perfect hair with his hand. It feels so natural and nice, Jake lets his hand stay there, playing nicely with Tom’s hair who clearly seems to like it judging by how he leans into the touch.

“For the record, you don’t really look like a twink anymore for me, with all the muscles you have now. And, if you want to fuck someone, and this person wants it, then fuck him and enjoy it,” Jake winks. “That’s pretty amazing if you want to know. Being full and filled.” Jake adds.

“Hmm god yes I want to know, like so much,” Tom simply purrs, closing his eyes just a second to savor Jake’s petting.

“Anyone in particular?,” Jake asks in a seductive way.

Tom can feel his breath near his ear so he is close to him. He knows Jake’s flirting with him, and he wants to kiss him so badly. What if Jake wanted that too? He decides to play along.

“Maybe, yes?” Tom dares to look deeply in Jake’s eyes. He knows for sure his own eyes are darkened with excitation and desire.

“Oh yeah? You didn’t tell me you were dating someone…,” Jake says in a low voice, and it’s clear he’s not buying it, he’s understood Tom’s game and he wants to play too.

“Because I’m not?” Tom leans a little more into Jake’s touch.

“Oh, so you just want a one night stand to give it a try and that’s all?,” Jake demands, and he sounds disappointed, his hand frozen in place, waiting for information.

“No, it’s not what I want. I want a lot more,” Tom whispers, revealing his secret.

“You seem to really like this guy,” Jake continues, resuming his caresses, pleased with Tom’s answer.

“I really do, yeah. I really… _like_ him.”

“It sounds like it’s maybe even more, um?,” Jake says, and he can’t hold back a big smile to form on his lips.

“Maybe it is.” Tom smiles back.

For a short moment, they stay silent, both enjoying the intimacy of the touch, the proximity and the warmth the other is providing.

“You really like being petted, hm?”

Jake’s question sounds too much like a sexual innuendo, and Tom can’t suppress a small moan coming out of his mouth.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jake adds, cupping Tom’s chin with his other hand, caressing slowly Tom’s bottom lip with the tip of his thumb. The touch sends shivers all over Tom's body and Tom slowly expires through his mouth, his breath sensually caressing Jake’s thumb.

“So this man, does he know how you feel?”

“M-maybe? I don't know.” Tom’s mind can’t operate correctly now, while Jake’s hands are all over his face. “I guess I’m not the more subtle person, so he surely suspects something.”

“Hm, that’s true. And do you know if he likes you?,” Jake continues, now caressing Tom’s jaw and cheek.

“I don’t know... I, maybe. I hope.” Tom is not sure of anything anymore, except he’s madly in love with Jake, with his sexy voice, his ocean blue eyes and that he wants to taste his lips.

“I’m sure he does. He would be stupid if not. And it’s impossible to not like you.”

“Right… So maybe he would fuck me.” Jake’s hand tightened around Tom’s hair, and Tom has to bite his lips to not groan before he pursues. “Or even let me fuck him. And that would be... ugh, ok I definitely won’t dare to say no to that, but the fact is, I want more, I want it all, but I’m not so sure he would want as much as I want.”

“You really like him,” Jake affirms. “That’s more than sex.” It hits him. Jake’s eyes shine with a burst of longing.

“That’s more than sex,” Tom repeats. Their faces are so close, their mouths ready to meet. It’s so tempting. “But right now, I have to admit I really am thinking about sex.” Tom reaches Jake’s hand which is caressing his cheek near his mouth, he applies a small pressure on it, trying to say something without any word.

“While you are talking to me, uh, what a kinky man you are,” Jake mutters. “A beautiful man,” Jake adds. Tom feels his hot breath against his skin and he wants to kiss him. He needs it.

So he kisses him.

A slight pressure of his lips against Jake’s. It’s so soft, and good. He can feel the touch everywhere in his body. He pushes his luck and licks shyly Jake’s bottom lip, and Jake opens his mouth to let Tom’s tongue slide in. At the sensation of their tongues touching, Tom moans and it reverberates in Jake’s throat, putting his body into fire. He firmly grabs Tom’s head by the neck with both of his hands, kissing him deeply, languorously.

They’re moaning, biting and sucking into each other’s tongue and lips, frantically pressing their bodies against each other. It is pure passion and desire they can finally express.

Jake pushes their bodies more firmly and Tom lies down on the couch clumsily first, surprised by the force Jake is putting in the kiss and at how easily he can manhandle him. The thought turns him on even more, resulting in a growing hard-on in his pants.

Jake helps Tom to move and once Tom is properly lying down under Jake’s body, his legs outstretched to give him more space, their now fully erected cocks rub against each other through their pants, each time they rock their hips together.

Jake runs his mouth down Tom's neck, looking for a sore spot, and he licks and then gently bites the skin, making Tom moan mouth open, throwing his head back to give Jake more access.

“Are you sure you want to top?,” Jake asks in Tom’s ear, sucking on his earlobe.

“F-fuck, yes, just maybe not, hm o-oh god, maybe not tonight,” Tom’s cut off voice from sexy moans responds. “If it’s, o-ok with you.”

“It’s damn ok yes,” Jake says, kissing him, sucking on his lips.

All Tom can do is moan, again and again, overwhelmed by the pleasure Jake is lavishing.

“I’m gonna wreck you, baby, and fuck you,” Jake gives an urged push against Tom’s cock, “hard and good,” and then he caresses Tom’s neck with his fingertips making him shiver.

Tom can’t do otherwise than indulges himself in Jake's expert hands and mouth, succumbing to his dirty words.

“And then tomorrow, you’ll fuck me deep and fast,” and he grabs Tom’s waist with his right arm and lifts Tom’s body to press their hips together, holding his body firmly against his “and you’re going to love it. You’re going to love coming balls deep in my ass, spitting your cum inside. You’re really going to adore it. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I know the end is screaming for more, but that's it for me at the moment.  
Maybe some porn sequel may come if you guys feel like it would be nice.


End file.
